medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kariteru Kanaino
| image = | alias = Pervert Number Five | gender = Male | affiliation2 = Shiranui Household Kanaino Family | occupation = Sui Kanaino's Double | previous affiliation2 = Sub-House Joint Team | relatives = Sui Kanaino (Relative) | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 142 | image gallery = yes }} Kariteru Kanaino (叶野 仮輝, Kanaino Kariteru) is a member of the Shiranui Household affiliated with the Kanaino family, and the double of Sui Kanaino. Personality Kariteru is, by his own admission, a pervert who likes girls with glasses, and thinks all girls should wear glasses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 9 Appearance Kariteru has violet eyes and dark red, slicked back hair with one long strand sticking out at the back. He wears a white coat with black pants and a dark tie. He wears a small pair of glasses. History Kariteru was originally born from the Shiranui Household, before becoming a part of the Kanaino family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 13 Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Kariteru is waiting for Medaka Kurokami on the aircraft carrier Black, along with the other suitors. He introduces himself as pervert number five, and claims he likes girls with glasses, and thinks all girls should wear glasses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 8-9 He expresses his belief that Medaka will look good even in fake glasses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 12-13 Kariteru listens on as Bukiko Udou explains the rules of the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 15-16 Kariteru is the fifth to battle Najimi Ajimu, claiming he had prepared "that" for the occasion should he need to fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 1 However, he is easily defeated by one hundred of Ajimu's biological skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 6 As Kariteru lies defeated, it is revealed that he and the others are actually nothing more than doubles for the real suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 10 Unknown Shiranui Arc After Iihiko Shishime realizes Fukurou Tsurubami does not want Hansode Shiranui as a double, he leaves the Shiranui Village, beating Kariteru and several other doubles in the process. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, page 18 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Kariteru confronts Medaka at Hakoniwa Academy as part of the 100 Flowers Run, along with Iihiko and the rest of the Shiranui family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 18-19 Medaka defeats Kariteru with her War God Mode. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 1 His message to Medaka is to tell her to say the word if she ever needs glasses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Trivia *The names of the six doubles all contain kanji that hinted at them being impostors. His name, 仮輝 (Kariteru), contains 仮, which can mean "Temporary" or "False". *Kariteru's fetish for a girl with glasses seems to be fulfilled by Kanaino, who wears glasses. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shiranui Household